


The One Where Bond is Ill

by dontkeepmehere



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Q cooks for James, Sickness, and James is his usual self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkeepmehere/pseuds/dontkeepmehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot written in response to this fic request:  <i> "I’m sick and all I want is a really fluffy fic of Bond taking care of Q when he’s sick ...Oh, second thought I would accept the reverse of Q taking care of Bond." </i></p>
<p>James has the flu and Q wants to look after him properly. Even if Bond doesn't really appreciate the help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Bond is Ill

**Author's Note:**

> For [Emerycandy](http://emerycandy.tumblr.com) for being really nice and for [hitrecordjose ](http://hitrecordjose.tumblr.com) who is sick and doesn't deserve to be. 

"You're supposed to be in bed," Q snaps when he sees Bond lumbering towards the kitchen area of their open plan flat. "No! You're not coming into my kitchen when you're ill."

" _Your_  kitchen? Isn't this my flat?"

"My kitchen. Our flat, but since you can not cook it is my kitchen," Q replies. He's slightly gratified when James lowers himself carefully into a chair at the end of the the table in 'dining room' area of the flat. The table usually functions as Q' workbench and so a dismantled biometric sensor lies in front of Bond. "Don't play with that! And go back to bed, you're ill."

"I'm not," James mumbles but he sounds half hearted. 

"The Doctor says you've got the flu and you're supposed to stay in bed." Q covers the pot he's been stirring and turns the heat down so it will simmer. He moves a chopping board to the counter that overlooks the table so he can keep watch Bond whilst he works.

Bond enjoys watching Q cook. The boy moves through the kitchen with purpose, constantly moving and turning so that he can keep an eye on the oven, the fridge and whichever countertop or board he's working on. Currently Q's cutting a loaf of bread into thin, precise slices. Q notices the way the agent's eyes are focussed on his hands and the loaf that rests on the board.

"It's brought bread. A bit of a cheat, I'm afraid," Q says as he finishes slicing and move to check on the slowly simmering pot. James doesn't say anything but grunt slightly and huddles over a bit more. 

The boy covers the pot again and starts moving around the flat with a similar purposeful gait. He grabs a cover from the end of the sofa and opens it up. It's a warm patchwork that Q's sister had made for him, it's very comforting. He settles the cover around Bond's shoulders and the agent moves slightly to make the job easier, taking the corners of the blanket from Q's hands and curling them in his fists, hunching over the table, trying to keep himself as warm as possible.

Q clears the sensor and tools from in front of James and puts them safely aside at the end of the table. Then he makes a small cafetière of coffee placing it and a mug on the table in front of James.

Q enjoys taking care of James. He doesn't often have the chance outside of the field. James isn't comfortable with excepting Q's help with things at home. James is always so focussed on being strong and clipped and powerful. When Bond's ill he doesn't protest. 

Q moves back to the kitchen and looks back at Bond, hunched over the table, wrapped in a blanket, hands clasped around his mug of coffee to warm them, and he smiles. He'll convince James to go back to bed in a bit but there's no harm in letting him sit at the table whilst he finishes cooking.  

"Do you want me to talk?" Q asks carefully. He knows James enjoys the sound of his voice. 

James just mumbles but it's an affirmative.

"That's a present for you," Q says waving absently at the sensor as he continues to move around the kitchen preparing a tray for James. "I've not moved pass the prototypes yet and it's supposed to be - well it was originally supposed to be, but I've changed my mind - your christmas present. Can't tell you much about it, it's probably quite boring really, not even remotely fatal. Really it's rubbish, I ought to scrap it." 

James grunts again. He doesn't like it when Q's self critical. Q turns down the hob and begins to ladle the mixture into a white bowl.

"Sorry. Mother's sent you a present this year. It arrived it yesterday and I've put it under the tree." James had flat out refused the artificial christmas tree that stood next to the window in the flat. Q had ignored him. "It's a jumper, she's not aware of how perennially hot you are but still. - She got you a book as well. Not sure what it is. Got me a couple too - I've already be given five books this year."

"Seven," James corrected. "I haven't put them out yet."

Q smiles silently as he finishes preparing the tray. He adds the full bowl, a glass of water and the bread he'd cut earlier.

"You've got mother to thank for this as well," Q says as he sets the tray down on the table in front of the agent. "She always made me leek and potato soup when I got ill."

"Isn't it tiring?"

"What? Cooking?" Q asks as he fetches his own bowl from the kitchen and sits down with James to eat. "Not really. It's quite relaxing."

"Looking after someone? Isn't it tiring?"

"No," Q smiles. "Not when you love them."

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my [tumblr](http://dontkeepmehere.tumblr.com).


End file.
